


五月蝇

by PenMound



Series: 水浒 [1]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: “五月蝇”是西洋人的叫法，在我的故乡，人们称它蜉蝣。有一本古老的农书这样记载：“五月蜉蝣有殷。殷，众也。蜉蝣殷之时也。蜉蝣者，渠略也，朝生而暮死，有何也，有见也。”
Series: 水浒 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841911
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 水浒背景

楔子 

雷横还是郓城县都头时路过道口，让守候多时的弟兄们拦住了。当他报出自己的名头，我们不得不撤了刀仗，换上一副被早春的林风皴皱的笑脸。  
“不识都头是山寨的恩人，多有冲撞。”这话只有甲来说才显得几分真诚，“请到朱头领酒店中坐。”  
平心而论，我不喜欢这种事情。晁宋二头领在郓城县的关系千丝万缕，如果隔三茬五就有几个熟人路过，我们非但抢不到钱，多半还得赔上一笔礼送费用。长此以往，业绩指标就完不成了。况且雷都头的好名声我也不是没听过——吃卡拿要。  
酒喝到四分，雷横满面红光，大说大笑，店里的瓶儿瓮儿震得嗡嗡响。伙计们穿梭也似伏侍不暇，忽然一句话像银子似的，落地砸出个响来，“你们以前都干些什么啊？”  
——你不是劫道的吧？朱掌柜也曾这么问过我，眉目半敛，带着明知故问的洞察。  
我说是，俺原本是烧火的。


	2. Chapter 2

一、辨材 

请别误会，梁山的法令虽然还远远没有“替天行道”后那么严，也不至于打发烧火的又去巡山。  
很长一段日子里我只做一件事情：守着灶膛，在参差不齐的木料中埋头挑选。松木多脂，攥紧了能蹭一手油；榆木老沉老沉的，跟山下的愣头青一样硬挺；白桦白杨细腻无华，机理匀停，教人不舍得往灶里填……这些做栋梁打家具都好，烧火就可惜了。好在满山遍野都是没人生没人管的杂树，足以对付整个寨子的吃喝取暖。当我在伙房挥汗如雨时，其他人正拎着长枪衮刀，高调地从日影中跑过。  
“这是头领们对你的信任。”甲安慰道。其实他也不好说什么。工作不分贵贱？——鬼才信。  
我抬头看看天，阴沉得好比积年的锅底。冷气从脚底窜上来，像疯狗似的，一口一口啃着骨头。  
“可不敢陪你多坐了。我得打柴去。一场雪下来，有的麻烦呢。”  
大约是暴雪封山的第三日吧，林冲进了宛子城。 

不到年关，天冷得出奇。隔着硗薄的窗户纸，可以听到檐下结冰的声音。灶上的大锅盛了山涧里的冰雪，化开了洗漱用。合用的柴火都烧光了，我丢了根废弃的椅子腿下去。众人各自去歇了，我独自守着，脸被火舌舔得发烫，腿脚却僵了，昏昏欲睡不知今夕何夕。就在一绺头发快要牺牲时，被人摇醒。  
“还有吃的吗？”是甲，范阳毡笠压得很低，遮不掉颊上的赧然。  
“这么晚了啊……”我抱怨道，“酉时末就歇伙了，你早干嘛去了？”  
“老兄——若是我一个，怎么混都混过去了。”甲望着满灶台空空如也，无奈地使了个眼色，“可是外面还有人呢……”  
我庆幸没说出多余的话。  
林冲是个高个子。杜头领号称“摸着天”，只及他耳垂。伙房里横七竖八，腌臜得没法落脚。我慌忙跳起来去取笤帚，又招呼林冲向火坐。趁他背过身去烘衣服，我拧了甲一把，“什么情况？”  
三个音节飞快地从他舌尖掠过。我不及反应，林冲已经转过来，目光平静，是那种滚水冷却后的沉寂。  
——你了的。赶紧的吧。甲低头嗔怪。  
当初我们几个上山时，王头领命令杀个人来献纳，要求割下耳朵做表记，特别强调，是左耳。  
正值酷暑，分水的钢刀贴在脸上也不见清凉。我从东山奔到南山（后来这种蠢事我再也不做），不见一个单身客人过。眼看一天时限将满，我都快绝望了。结果还是甲从他干掉的那具死尸上割下右耳给我，“或许能蒙混过关。”  
王头领立在树阴下，看着小喽啰把“聚义厅”的匾额高高挂起。“三笔写不成一个‘义’字！……”他高声道，杜宋二头领诚惶诚恐地听。  
甲将那盘血糊糊的表记呈了上去。  
王头领在鼻子里笑了一声，掉头去和旁人闲话，“这匾还不够正……”  
我们都留下了。只是从此之后，投名状就由人耳换成了人头。 

当晚我用那锅开水下了点挂面，将就的手艺，填不了空落落的心，至少还可以垫垫胃。碗中油盐两可，热汽殷勤地裹住了林冲的须眉，逼出一层薄汗。他抬手抹了一把，面上的金印愈加清晰。  
外头的雪不似先前紧了。它们收了寒意，敛去锋芒，温柔地扑打着高高低低的马草堆，仿佛来寻旧识。  
片时饭罢，林冲把空碗放在灶台上，一滴油汤不甘地滑落碗底。甲连忙站起来。  
“叨扰了。多谢。”诚挚的言辞不失磊落。  
朴刀斜倚在墙脚，滴下的雪水积了榆钱大小一滩。  
我忽然手足无措，目光垂下去。林冲那双黑色鹰爪靴大约是新的，手工极好，靴头沾满了雪泥。  
客房在半山腰处，照旧是甲引了去。夜像一匹贪吃的兽，吞噬了两个渐行渐远的身影，连同一点灯火，隐没在雪色迷蒙中。  
我瞟了眼灶膛，这么久了，炭火居然还在发挥余热，逸出明显有别于油膻的清香。我这才想起，那是富人家的紫檀。 

甲再次来到伙房已经是第二天的深夜，颧骨冻得通红。室内外的温差使他连打两个喷嚏。他擤了擤鼻子，掸落肩上的雪花。  
“今天是你一个人了？”我心头一松，“任务完成了？”  
甲便有了些愧色。  
我恍然，“头领与了几日限？”  
“三天。明天是最后期限。”甲叹了口气，“林教头不会再来了。”  
“你昨儿就不该引他过来。”我脱口而出才发现有些歧义，不觉悔上来，“他是体面人。”  
甲闷头不响，忽地叫道：“你还记得吗，朱头领入伙的时候……”  
我将备下的饭食端上来，热了两三遍，早已失去鲜味，“只能说，他运气不好。”  
——三天限不算短了。如果王头领真心接纳，根本就用不着投名状。到这步田地，你还能指望怎么样呢？  
忠厚的甲明显误解了我的意思，“运气……！你怎么会觉得能杀人是好运气？”  
如果是别个这样说，我定要啐他一句装幺。可他是甲，我欠他的情。我努力把话咽下，却觉得喉咙里被塞进了一团火炭，嗞嗞地化成戾气，“当初若不是你仗义，我早就不知死在哪条沟里了。——可这，真是你的想法吗？”  
我简直不相信他跟林冲混了两天就被洗脑。  
甲抓起大饼，狠狠咬了一口，“林教头跟我们不一样。”  
我感到没有刚才那么愤郁了，才指着灶膛道，“在我们这地儿，迫不得已的时候，连紫檀木的家具都劈了当柴烧。若真需要，柴刀也能上阵砍人。你可知道啊……为什么要白白耽误了自己？”  
甲用力握住我的肩，“早点休息。”这话分明是叫我慎言。”  
“备下的饭菜你给我，我送过去吧。”  
虽然我觉得这么迟去送还不如明天当早饭，也懒得淡操心，打点好食盒陪甲出门，附耳低低交代：“别在南山道上等了。”  
甲点一点头。我两只眼望着他顶风冒雪去了。返身回房时，忽然发现一脸揶揄的乙站在黑暗中。  
乙是王头领的心腹。


	3. Chapter 3

二、飞土 

后续落草的人都认为王伦既废且渣——若是不废又怎么会被做掉呢？我明知其中的究竟不是桃红李白那么简单，却从未想过要分辩什么。   
三关雄壮，在砍柴人身后去远了。   
很久以前，乙和我的关系还不是形同陌路的时候，曾经透露过一点算不得秘闻的城南旧事。我们喝着劣质的烧刀子，在油灯晦暗光芒的诱惑下，口无遮拦：比如断金亭忒寒碜了也没人肯修啦，泊子外的渔民不伏管啦，朱掌柜连着几个月不进山一趟，等等。末了乙将筷子往碗里一戳，笑着摇头，“我们王头领，那真是……”   
“王头领？”   
乙读过几年私塾，说出来的话总带着几分书生气——这在强人窝里是一件很危险的事。我清楚地记得那一晚，乙的眼睛一会儿闪闪发亮，一会儿又充满惋惜。我实在不忍心打断他，又没多少兴趣，终于熬不过醉倒在案上。   
等我醒来，乙早就不知去向。迎面撞上了朱掌柜的笑意悠然。   
“没想到你的酒量这么窄。”他一团和气，我暗自心惊。   
朱掌柜在我对面坐下，信手递过来一盏醒酒汤。   
许多人结识朱掌柜后，都说他有一种魅力，可以让人在他面前推心置腹。我将汤灌下一半，四顾无人，才央求道：“掌柜的，莫说小人来过这里。”   
朱掌柜摸了摸头，仿佛被我逗乐了，“你都听去了什么呢？怕成这样。”   
胃里酸胀参半，止不住的话“咕噜噜”往喉咙里冒：   
“……好像是说，王头领在柴大官人庄上丢下了所有的文章，带走了满满一大口袋钱罢？”我吞吞吐吐地向朱掌柜复述。   
那时我还不知道，这句拙劣的表述正是所谓“白衣秀士”的由来。   
朱掌柜并不曾取笑我的望文生义。他望了望窗外锋芒毕露的阳光，没来由地严肃起来。这种严肃让我回忆起初次向他介绍梁山时的情景：分明我才是先来的那个，他却像在此经营多年的主人。恍惚间，朱掌柜又说了好两句，走神的我仅仅捕捉到几个字：   
“小子，江湖上只有两样称得上‘白’：一样是白银，另一样是白骨。” 

手上的白银，刃下的白骨，在生辰纲运上梁山的次日，打了个披离纷乱抵死缠绵。根本不需要太多铺垫，一切就结束了。   
林冲的号令传下时，我尚在伙房里劈柴。同伴气喘吁吁冲进来叫道：“先别张罗了，赶紧投大寨去！”   
我放下斧子，在蒸腾的水汽中直起腰，终不敢问出来：“你们不要吃饭了么？”   
聚义厅的敞亮一如既往，血腥从来到不了这里。空置多年的交椅坐上了新人，谁也不会去计较木质的差别。夏季山前人头攒动，我望不到甲，也看不见乙。而一个时辰前，他们都在场。   
“瓦岗，瓦岗寨你知道吧？翟让不才，李密取而代之……”   
“可是陈胜却能杀了吴广！……”   
这样的事情，每个年代都在发生。我无从体察高高在上的头领们的心情，只好在一片“今天天气哈哈哈”中拜了下去。 

还是说说山寨的变化吧。晁天王入主后，宛子城内外的热情都被调动起来，比以往一锅温吞水的情况是强多了。当然，水再沸腾，也有平静下去的时候。千金散尽，兄弟们照样按部就班地过活。我们一致认为甲会青云直上——凭着他和林冲的关系。即便没有这层关系，就凭他的勤勉，也该升一升。可是不。甲依然做着引路的勾当，不辞劳苦，丈量每一条旱道水道的艰险。直到呼延灼率军围剿时，才被抽调去前线——那是后话。   
至于我，凭借打柴之便，倒有了借口在山林间闲逛。早年无暇贪看的风景，一一入目，直教人感慨好韶光。偶尔也会被练兵场上的阵势吸引，听秋风扫落叶中一片呼喝。我得承认，这种场合，林冲是绝对的焦点；也只有这种场合，我才能想象出错过的两场厮杀。   
——他像飞蓬落到闭塞的梁山。我曾以为这样的男子只是临时歇歇脚，很快就会振衣而去；而他扎下根就再没有离开。越来越多的飞蓬在这方水土上迎风舒展，绿意盎然，直到他们“蹭蹭”的抽条声如夜半渔歌，戛然而止。 

某天我挑着半担柴回伙房，远远就瞅见一个生面孔，想是东溪村的庄客。他直接上来告诉我：  
“你不用做了。”   
下午的阳光不灼热却很晃眼，我转背身便进了门，“容我收拾一下。”   
生面孔一步跨入，“不必收拾。”他咳嗽一声，似是很不喜欢伙房的烟味：   
“他们是来接替你的。”   
门外涌入的几个人，形容木讷，额角刺了老大的印记。他们分明身体强健，却缺乏鱼死网破的勇气。   
我眯起了眼睛。


	4. Chapter 4

三、吊客 

在需要投名状的年代，寨子里总是能收获各种各样的人头，给王头领过目后，就胡乱扔去后山沟。天长日久，陈死人的血肉相叠，慢慢拢起了一个土丘，煞是扎眼。头领们索性将那一带划出来，专供掩埋尸体。后来有旁人亡故了，也一并葬在那里，不在话下。   
已是白露节过，夜来下了点雨，云湿答答地垂在山边。积水从坟土上浇下，汇成细流。成群结队的小虫，褐绿色的羽翼薄如轻绡，齐齐楚楚地顺水而去。在老家，教书先生说它们是“蜉蝣”，在诗经里就赫赫有名的生物。一般人嫌拗口，直接就喊“白露虫”。   
它们活不了多久。这我很早就知道了。就在我盯着水面发怔时，一身黑色短褐的乙像乌鸦一样晃了过来。   
先前王头领在时，颇有几个知心腹的人，乙是最出挑的：善使枪棒，又通文墨，跟着头领经过几个大场面。王伦一死，乙就迁去了乱葬岗。   
“真是想不到啊，”乙挖苦道，眼睛还是清冽冽的，“我估摸着，你怎么说都要再过个几年才上我这儿来。”   
意料中事。这些年，乙守着只增不减的荒冢，心比墓碑都硬。我没法与他作口舌之争，况还有事相求。   
“前方战事吃紧……”我向乙微微倾身，语气软了下去。   
乙顺手从身旁的土堆上揪了根苇草，叼在嘴里。我不知道他有没有在听。墓地间的沉重如此真实，更多的却是冷漠。   
“甲死了。”   
乙嘴边的苇草颠了颠，换了个角度，“尸首呢？”   
甚至都懒得问一句“怎么死的”。   
连环马一役，梁山吃了大亏。排山倒海般的冲击下，伤了六个头领，更不用说无所防护的弟兄们。手擎牙旗的甲从马背跌落，矢箭在瞬间追上了他，然后是官军的马蹄。惊风中血雾飙起，给了尘土一个热切的拥抱。断臂残肢散落在地，还被无谓的乱刀砍了几下。   
“所以才要找你帮忙。”我恳求道，“你是我们这边懂得最多的，求你想个法子，让他入土为安。”   
乙半晌没说话，残酷写在他的眼纹里，“你拿什么求我。”   
水洼隔在我和乙之间的泥地上，折射出雨过天青的面无表情。弱肉强食，绿林法则。所有我忘不掉的，乙自然更加忘不掉。可是这凉薄的一切不该由甲来承担。“他已经死了死无全尸！看在先前的份上……”酸楚呼地一声冲上鼻梁，把准备好的说辞搅得支离破碎，“你要我，怎么求你？”   
乙叹一口气，一把拽住了摇摇欲坠的我，“不是这个意思。”   
我犹疑地看着他，那生硬的神色像冻土一样有了裂痕。   
“当年……”乙略一沉吟，很快畅通无阻地说下去，“我刚来到这一带，地下不过十几个坟包，也没什么太多要打理的。后来上头说，要打仗，陆续就有尸首运过来，认识的、不认识的。起初我还想着，替他们好生入殓吧，干干净净地走。你能想象我去努力拼凑一副完整的面孔吗？可是再往后，我光顾着挖坑都来不及了。你看，杂草都过人头了。”   
形形色色的墓碑，从杂草间挣扎着探出来，有的是石头上刻了几个字，有的干脆只是一块简陋的木板。不是每座坟都有这样的配备。   
“劫道也好上阵也罢，杀人就会被别人杀。什么宋义士晁义士，秦将军花将军，一茬茬地来，有谁还记得我们当初是为什么上的山？”   
——能为什么呢。我和甲是逃租，乙是柴大官人派过来的随从。月黑风高的亡命途中，我们最大的憧憬就是活下去。   
“阿丙，死的人那么多，你为他们一个个来求，你拿什么求我？”   
暖意与寒意交替着涌过四肢，记忆控制了我的全部心神。所有的结局，在雪天三限的岔道上就已经埋下了：   
“你怎么会觉得能杀人是好运气？”这是甲说的。   
“我倒不曾见，一个手上没沾过血的，去教旁人打劫！”这是乙的诮笑中流露的。   
“你不知道你有多幸运。”他们异口同声。逝者透过生者的眼睛，静默地、深深地望着我。阳光大把大把地洒下来，一掷千金，毫不吝啬。   
我心生暗愧，还要张口，乙已经捋起了袖子，“搭把手。”   
那个上午，我们埋下了一顶范阳毡笠。“衣冠冢，”乙解释道，他填上最后一锹土，眉宇间恢复了淡淡的嘲弄，“‘相看犹不足，何况是长捐’，是吧？”   
“谢谢。”我轻声道，感觉到手心的土被汗水融化。   
乙嘴角微挑，“没事少上这儿来。”他放眼满山遍野的劳动成果，悠悠吐出一口气，“记着，我可不想替你收尸，记死了？” 

我至今没有问过乙，王伦的坟是哪一座。秋去冬来，山林换了几次颜色，寨子里的军旗从杂乱无章趋向统一。在晁盖从曾头市回来后，一切忽然都没那么重要了。   
还是惹人烦闷的夏天。还是聚义厅前。所有的慷慨陈词像官府批量制造的公文，一成不变。阳光照在头领们脸上，旋即黯了下去。   
埋在人群中的乙不屑地笑了一下。   
这个笑容被人视作他心怀不轨的证据去举报，送了性命。   
多年之后，我有幸在梁山重新见到解甲归田的柴大官人——或者说，传言中的柯驸马。他在人引导下参拜了靖忠庙，又问我，可还记得昔年的墓地。   
我看了看他左右的锦衣随从，摇摇头。   
柴大官人什么也没说。他轻车熟路地往岭下走去，一袭天水碧的长衫被山风微微带起。那几个精干的随从渐渐跟不上他了。   
淙淙的山涧声却在此时活跃起来。


	5. Chapter 5

四、无衣 

二月梨花疯疯癫癫地飞满了天，伴随着朝廷的第三次降诏。“这回是真的了。”他们说。我无所谓地应着：“啊？是吧。”一边忙着把酒倒满。   
“我信。”坐在边上的丁抬起眼，年青的面孔藏不住情绪。   
丁是归顺的官军。用他们的话说，是“失陷”。我已经弄不清他是跟哪个头领上山的了。即便朝夕相处，我还是觉得，丁很陌生。   
“尝尝。”我把碗推过去。甲乙死后我年年去给他们上坟，没什么可带的，能变换的花样只有酒。为打发无聊，我向人学了酿酒的手艺。   
丁呷了一口，脸就涨红了。他又灌了一大口，像是急着冲下什么似的，才说：“好。”   
“比御酒如何？”我故意问。去年阮头领带人大闹了一场，虽然上头严令“绝无此事”，底下的弟兄们还是当笑话说。   
不料丁一脸认真，“这怎么能比！……最好的御酒是羔儿酒，颜色跟琥珀似的，远远就闻着鲜香味。一口喝下去，毫不刺激，只觉得滑，喝多了也不会上头……”   
我目瞪口呆。我忘了，他是真有机会喝到御酒的。丁的侃侃而谈不像炫耀，倒更像是能重归过去的一种欣喜，“……官家恩典，不是寻常可得的。”   
所有的戏语玩心瞬间跌落。丁眉飞色舞，见我不吭声，才住了嘴，把剩下的酒干了。   
幸好我还有选择的机会。宋头领虽然成天拉大旗作虎皮，总算做了一件好事，让我们自寻出路。我和几个同伴约定了，不去东京。   
——那是一个伤了太多人的地方。我畏惧着，即便那里汴河春暖车水马龙。   
浊酒的热辣顺着脊梁呼哧呼哧往上蹿，丁扒开衣领子，向下扯扯。就在此时我发现了他脖子上刺的小字，墨痕粗暴，而那分明不是梁山的烙印。   
我忙不迭掩下探询的目光。丁倒是坦然：“当兵的都这样。”   
——国朝兵制，入伍士卒均要面涅为号，水洗不去。大将军狄青立下汗马功劳，备受猜忌，郁郁而终，到死都是大宋的黥徒。“好铁不打钉，好儿不当兵”，几乎是人们的共识。   
“你就这么想回去？”我自己都觉得问得很多余。   
丁用一种夏虫不可语冰的眼神看着我，“想想山外的世界吧。北边有战事。”   
我硌了一下，“哪怕是死？”   
突然间我想把他留住。   
丁没有立刻回答。他又斟了一碗酒，看着渣滓沉淀下来，面上的踌躇满志收紧了，“某生是大宋人，死是大宋鬼。”   
我依稀记得有谁说过同样的话。   
聚义厅改造成忠义堂那天，我和几个老伙计从崭新的匾额下走过。宋头领的心意昭然若揭，我却只敢装傻充愣：“大约是因为‘忠’字好写？”   
“你哪知道什么好写什么难写啊。” 

“后来呢？”   
农闲时节，总有不谙世事的娃儿缠着我说古。   
我讲给他们，梁山人马归顺了朝廷，南征北战，轰轰烈烈。很多人为国捐躯了，也有一些人胜利归来了。活着的人大多做了官，可是不久就离开了岗位。如果娃儿们再问，我便对他们说，我的一个老朋友，忠勇无比，奋不顾身，在战场上折了一条腿，没赶上庆功宴；回到老家，一个亲人都不剩了。   
娃儿们听得眼泪汪汪，小拳头紧紧攥着。   
我微笑，在挨得最近那娃儿肩上拍了拍，“做英雄哪有那么容易啊。”   
钟情于故事的他们很快就会长大，长成血气方刚的堂堂汉子，手脚麻利的好女子，把绵延不绝的生命种进土里。   
当然，我不会告诉他们，我说的那人啊，其实还没上战场就牺牲了。那年五月，辗转有消息传到梁山：宋江治军严整，不徇私情，果断将杀人军校正法。于路秋毫无犯……   
大好头颅，也就值这么几句话而已。   
十年落草，水起风生。我竭力想甩掉的一些记忆，像滩头茁壮的芦苇，野火烧不尽，盘踞了整个脑仁。山雨欲来的傍晚，会有细小而微的虫子“嗡嗡”地飞过，在湖心落下阴影。   
向北是金人的天，南望是大宋的地。梁山拆去了三关城垣，就只是水中的一座孤岛。   
这些年的义军此起彼伏。当我发白齿摇再讲不动故事时，有年青人来告诉我：一支部队起于郓城，迅速壮大，突破层层关卡投南方去了。为首的壮士，叫辛弃疾。   
直到这时，我才参透，“替天行道”的真正含义。 

2013年1月


End file.
